Downloading tunes via the Internet for use as telephone rings for cellular telephones is well known in the art. Also known in the art is downloading images to cellular telephones via the Internet.
Some aspects of technologies and related art that may be useful in understanding the present invention are described in the following publications:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,365 to Maurinus et al, which describes an interactive camera for network processing of captured images;        Published US Patent application 2003/0167469 of Hardingham et al, which describes a method and system of offering for sale images related to a television program via interactive television;        Published PCT patent application WO 99/59339, which describes an interactive television system for selectively retrieving video images or teletext pages from a remote transmitter;        Published US Patent application 2003/0093786 of Amsellem, which describes an interactive television method and device;        Published PCT patent application WO 03/055217, which describes an interactive television commerce system that includes a video broadcast distribution network having multiple in-band and out-band channels;        Published PCT patent application WO 02/082796, which describes a video image display system that is used for interactive television, videoconferencing and telemonitoring;        Published PCT Application WO 01/35669 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/574,096, both assigned to NDS Limited, which describe a method for processing a data stream including receiving a transport stream (TS), storing at least a portion of the TS, the at least a portion of the TS having a beginning and including a plurality of TS packets, determining, from among the plurality of TS packets, at least one TS packet including a candidate access point, storing in an index store a byte offset of the candidate access point; and storing in the index store a plurality of indications of byte offset, each byte offset being associated with an arrival time of a received TS packet;        Published PCT Application WO 03/010970, assigned to NDS Limited, which describes a method for accessing a desired point in time-synchronized data within a stream, the stream being associated with time information, the method including providing a desired presentation time associated with a desired point within a time-synchronized data stream, determining a stream access point, decoding the stream beginning at the stream access point, and assigning a time associated with the stream access point as a utilization time;        Published US Patent application 2003/0011636 of Feroglia et al, which describes a method for magnifying content;        an article entitled “Virtual Video Editing in Interactive Multimedia Applications”, by Wendy E. Mackay and Glorianna Davenport in Communications of the ACM, Vol. 32, No. 7, July 1989, pages 802-810; and        a description in the world-wide-web (WWW) site www.ntp.org, which refers to the Network Time Protocol (NTP).        
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.